Split Pea (SLG)
Split Pea is a Super-Rare variant of Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, introduced in the Ultimate Defenders DLC: Field Wreckers ''DLC update. Their weapon is called Split Shot, which functions differently than the standard Split Pea, as you only shoot on one side, but in addition , they also have a special function that allows them to let you see from either side, allowing you to shoot from one of either heads, but in exchange, they move slower and deal less damage. Descriptions Stickerbook description ''"Split Pea and his brother has been getting too much work lately. Good thing siblings seriously make everything easier, better, and faster. In-game description "Split Pea maybe slow, but he surely knocks opponents from either side you select! Variant perk Split Pea's variant is that it can attack either front or back. Another one is that you can view from either head, allowing you to shift view to view to allow you to shoot any opponents that are behind, chasing you. Primary weapon Split Shot is Split Pea's primary weapon. It has 10 ammo, and it deals 10-25 damage on either sides, but the back side fires two peas. They're splash damage deals 10 damage. In addition, they can also have a special function that allows you to switch views, from either heads, allowing you to use one head to attack. The downside is that the back head will consume up 2 ammo. You also move slower. Abilities Chili Bean Bomb Launches a Chili Bean Bomb, which explodes after a short amount of time and deals 175 damage. It attracts all nearby Spawnable Zombies, making it a way to vanquish lots of zombies quickly. Pea Gatling With Pea Gatling, the Peashooter roots into the ground, has 100 ammo to fire continuously against the zombies. Hyper Hyper enables the Peashooter to accelerate and jump higher. This can help with both defense and offense. Sombrero Bean Bomb An alternate ability of Chili Bean Bomb, Sombrero Bean Bomb launches a Chili Bean Bomb wearing a sombrero that has a longer fuse than the normal Chili Bean Bomb, but in return, gives off 250 damage and a bigger explosion radius. Dark Bean Bomb An alternate ability of Chili Bean Bomb, Dark Bean Bomb deals less damage, with being only 80 damage, and a shorter range, but it compensates this for letting you have up to two at a time, and exploding at a faster time. Retro Gatling An alternate ability of Pea Gatling. With the Retro Gatling, the Peashooter roots itself into a special form of Pea Gatling. It has only 50 ammo and shoots slower but each ammo is stronger. Super Pea Jump Super Pea Jump allows the Peashooter to jump higher but does not get a speed boost. Strategies TBA Trivia * It functions differently than the normal Split Pea. ** Instead of shooting on both sides, only one head gets to shoot. *** The Front Head is by default, but by switching views, you may use the Back Head. * The Back Head consumes two ammo per shot. ** This is because the back head is a Repeater. Repeaters shoot 2 peas at a time, making it shoot two peas as well. *** Out of any variant, it is the only who can do this.